


当你拒绝了临时标记

by hailailiang



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M, 强奸未遂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailailiang/pseuds/hailailiang
Summary: 在符文杀手看来，骑士领主是可以用美丽来形容的。





	当你拒绝了临时标记

当你拒绝了临时标记

七夕快乐，我的挚爱们。

cp：rslk

单恋RSx身体有恙自卑友情以上恋人未满LK

一顿操作猛如虎最后抱得美人归的小故事。

“以上便是本次活动的最终目的，我的发言到此为止，有不懂的地方可以去咨询我的助手。

主座的骑士把桌上散乱的资料拢成一打，夹在肘部。参加会议的人们交头接耳议论纷纷，骑士把思考的时间留给他们，在迈出大门时，一道靠在墙上的身影追了过来。

那是他的伙伴与侍卫，符文杀手带着熟悉的笑容来到身边，这个半大的男孩子笑起来像个小太阳，自带的青春活力更是能感染他人。但凡是对他一知半解的人都能给他这副样子骗了去，可能牢牢占据王国内部排行榜执行力第二位的暗杀者，会是无害的羔羊吗？

符文伸手打算接过骑士的文件，对方却换了一只手夹着文件，无声的拒绝了他。不难理解，一个刚刚告白被自己拒绝的人热情黏上来帮忙，骑士心底自然而然的浮现尴尬而愧疚的情绪。

符文吃准了他的难堪，像和见了腥的鲨鱼般般紧咬不放：“现在连这点小事都不让我做了。你是不是准备把我调到别的地方去？”

“我没有...”骑士正不知用什么方式对他，就被打断了话语。

“部队让你匹配对象做临时标记，我不就很合适吗？”符文钳着他的手腕：“我总比那些不知根底的alpha好多了吧？”

这一声引来了他人的注目，周遭一些工作人员把视线投向这里，已经有好事者支起了耳朵。

骑士顿时感到不妙，他不准备在这大庭广众之下和对方争论这个事情，但他也知道，以对方的性格，如果不把话说清楚就一定不会善罢甘休。他四处看了看，反拉着符文杀手就近进了一个房间里。

跟在身后的人顺从的进了房间，顺手带上了门。他按在门把上的手动作迅速，关上门的同时还反扣了内锁。细微的上锁声没在了关门的巨响里。

骑士领主是个omega，这在军队里并不是什么秘密。拜德又不是沙文主义alpha至上类的国家，各个性别相对平等，连内阁里都有占据着席位的omega，册封一个能力出众的omega骑士领主算什么。

唯一的要求，便是骑士领主必须做一个临时标记，以防有心人利用omega的体质生事，抑制剂并没万能到可以把omega从强制标记中救下来。

“我没有做临时标记的打算！”骑士有些难以启齿，但为了结束对方源源不断的骚扰，他得透出一点秘密去换自己的安生。“我有先天性缺陷，是不会随意发情的。另外我昨天已经向上级汇报了这件事，他们不会再提类似的要求的。”

“不会随意发情，那就是还会发情咯！”符文不依不饶，他带着许些不满，在这静谧的小房间里，alpha的气息像潮水一般拍在omega骑士身上，他为难的退了退，即便骑士不能闻见信息素的味道，可对方无意识散发出的压迫感仍能令omega心悸。

“可这和你有什么关系？”

“当然有关！我是你的护卫，也是你的追求者。”

“我已经明确拒绝你了！”

“你拒绝我，可这和我继续追求你有什么关系？”

“你不要胡搅蛮缠。”两人争执不休，骑士领主也被逼出了火气：“我的个人隐私和你有什么关....”剩下的话语哽在了喉咙里，符文正把从口袋里掏出来的卷轴抖得唰唰响，那个款式的羊皮纸骑士再熟悉不过了，骑士领主万万没想到有朝一日自己的名字竟会登上这样高级的搜查令。

难以置信，不可理喻，两种心态究竟是哪一种更多些？骑士都要怀疑自己犯的是不是贪污巨额公款或者是叛国之类的了。

“你可别小看自己现在的地位，上面对此可重视了。他们必须确认你拒绝接受组织安排，究竟是事出有因还是别有用心。”符文好心的提醒这位拜德骑士中地位最高的领袖。“那么现在请向我证明你所说的：应身体原因不能发情这一事实。”

“那也轮不到你一个alpha来核实！怎么也该是正规的医护人员。”骑士色厉内茬地说到，但他心中并未给予自己的上级多少信任，结合平日里拜德官方表面一套背后一套的作风，卷轴抖动的声音愈发刺耳了起来。

“你以为我是怎么拿到这份搜查令的？它已经挂在我部的任务单上排了两天了。还有，每一个暗部的精英都是执政的医师。”

骑士沉默，他没有想到事情会成了这样，虽然这件事疑点重重，可他了解对方，符文杀手再怎么造作都不会假造命令，这份搜查令是真货无疑。

omega的身份竟会收到如此对待，再一次唾弃了上级这番作为后。他正视站在自己面前的alpha。

符文把卷轴丢到一边去，他避向退却的骑士，严肃道：“你想想，暗部组织里哪来的omega，不是我也会是其他的alpha，所以说，不如选择我。”

“你这是假公济私。”年轻的骑士一拳捣在对方的肩上。符文有些吃痛，却也借此抓住了他的手，拉到跟前，剥下皮质手套，亲吻他微微湿润的掌心。

“对，这么做是挺乘人之危的，可你有更佳的解决方法吗？”

“所以还是配合我的检查工作吧，领主大人。”符文杀手在他的耳边呼气，低沉的声音里包含着难以言喻的恶意：“你不是想要超越你的姐姐吗？超越那个大名鼎鼎的红色骑士团长，可不能因为这点小事就放弃自己的地位，想要更上一层，你的档案必须清晰明了。”

骑士的神色越发复杂，他低头说了句：“不全是为了姐姐...”符文杀手在一旁极富耐心的等待着，猎物的半边身子已经落入网中，让骑士彻底栽入其中只是时间问题。

“没关系的。”他轻拍着骑士的背脊：“只是一个身体检查而已，身体有点小问题，不碍事的。”  
他贴在骑士的耳朵旁边呢喃“没有人会介意的，走出这扇门，您依然是前途无限的骑士领主，没有任何东西可以成为你的绊脚石。”

“你能保证不会做出越界的举动？”

“我还没急迫到那个地步......只要领主大人别做些什么让人产生误会的举动。”

“......我知道了。”

骑士最终妥协，他在对方的示意下坐在了房间内唯一一张椅子上，窗帘严严实实的遮蔽了房间内部景象的同时，也让房间没入了黑暗中。符文杀手调动魔力点亮了一旁的台灯，灯座上嵌着的艾尔结晶开始散发出柔和的光芒。

这里是三号储物室，专用于长期存放一些琐碎而没那么重要的东西，就连储物室的管理员，也极少涉足这里，绝大部分时间都只有一把大锁寂寞的挂在门上。如今成了掩护他们行为的天然屏障。

骑士坐着的椅子十分干净，应该说是这个鲜少有人造访的房间被清理得很干净。

在地址的挑选上，符文是废了心思的。他算准了会议结束时间和骑士的必经之路，怀着种种不可告人的心思在第三储物室前追上了他。

果不其然，在他大声喧嚷一通后，骑士反手将他带进了这里。

虽然很想在骑士家里做这些事情，但由纳斯德女王亲自设计的防御系统太过尽职，在骑士因为被告白勾销了他的访问名单之后，符文很长一段时间都只能望着门口兴叹。

他的三指并拢，轻轻按揉骑士的后颈，他感到手下的皮肤在微微发烫，那里是腺体，符文正肆无忌惮的骚扰着一名未经人事的omega，这样的行为在平时甚至可以定为猥亵罪。

符文舔了舔干涩嘴角，他更加兴奋了。

“请配合一下，脱掉身上的衣服吧。放心吧，我有分寸的。”  
符文扬起了平日里一般灿烂的笑容，端的是无懈可击。确认今天在劫难逃后，骑士开始解除自己的装备。

男性omega终归比女性omega方便，他们在公共浴场、泳池中也是可以赤裸上身的。骑士的制服挂在了椅子上，铠甲则落在了地面，只有一条棉质短裤留下，他正坐在椅子上，双手规规矩矩的搭在膝盖上，这是非常紧张的体现。

alpha的手在脖颈处前后按压，手掌不时的蹭过锁骨。符文仔细的观察着骑士面部的每一个细节，发现他除了因羞耻有些呼吸不稳，确实没有发情迹象。符文杀手的视线转到了骑士胸前，突然出手狠狠拧了一把。

“哼！”骑士吃痛的闷哼出声

“的确不像普通的omega呢。”符文面不改色的将猥亵归于体检，对骑士有些狰狞的表情视而不见。除了举止不检点外，他倒是确确实实的给骑士做了一番身体检查，从表皮、肌肉乃至骨骼，以轻触到重压来检验是否有藏在表皮下的隐患。

骑士的身体非常健康。符文摁着摁着就转移战地到了骑士光洁的大腿上，他蹲在骑士的双腿间，柔韧的腿部肌肉令他爱不释手，而办公了一天的骑士则有些昏昏欲睡，原本紧绷的神经松弛下来。

符文的力道实在和按摩没什么两样，还帮他把全身的肌肉都给松了一遍。若不是裸露在空气中的皮肤感到微寒意，他几乎要把这当成一场特殊的按摩了。

噗嗤

事实证明，符文杀手从来就不是一个省油的灯，任何的让步与沉默都会让他有机可乘，是比毒蛇还要狠厉的角色。

骑士的睡意一下子消失殆尽，他右手骤然发力，重拳直直砸向跪地的人，却在半空中生生停了下来。泛着红光的锁链不知何时卷在了骑士领主的身上，他的四肢和腰部都被牢牢固定在椅子上，而椅子则像生了根，稳稳当当的立在地面上。

骑士领主今天算是知道了，什么叫男人的嘴骗人的鬼。

这根本是早有预谋！魔力锁链的缠绕不是蛮力可以挣脱的。

“你说过你有分寸的！”

“安心。”符文换上了一副正经面孔：“我只是例行检查而已。”他在骑士双腿间抽送的手指将他的意图暴露的一干二净：“现在我要看看，领主大人究竟有什么不可告人的秘密。”

放屁！骑士惊怒交加。见鬼的例行检查，这已经远远超出了常规体检的范围，再进展下去就只有一个结局：他会被侵犯！在这个堆满杂物的小仓库里被打上属于对方的标记。

还是太轻信旁人了。

棉质的四角裤被撕开，骑士隐藏多年的真相暴露。符文惊叹的望着，虽说有过这方面的推测，但眼前的真相远远比他做的每一个假想都要令人移不开眼睛。

骑士神色惨淡，不知是因为羞耻还是气愤，他紧牙关，紧盯着符文的面庞，骑士的心脏剧烈鼓动，他既希望对方的热情在看到这样的身体后就此消退下去，却也不愿见到对方对此表露出嫌恶。

仿佛是立在死刑前的囚犯一般，骑士微微颤栗。

但符文绝不是他的告死鸟。

“怪不得你对信息素几乎没反应，原来是发育不良啊。”

符文对那可以称得上是精致的器官完全的一见钟情了，它只有正常omega的一半大，睾丸也安稳的垂在下方，恬静得如沐浴月光的少女。

睾丸的大小与男性omega的受孕率挂钩，因为那就是他们的卵巢，同时承担储精与卵巢责任，使得正常男性omega的睾丸都会比男性alpha大些。而像骑士的，则是把不会受孕这几个字写在了身体上。

可这有什么关系呢？符文心想，我又不需要他给我生个孩子。

这样的身体就好像正常人眼中只有半边乳房的女性，畸形、残缺。可符文杀手却痴迷得不行，骑士领主就是他生命中的繆斯，是他怎么也跨不过的坎。

骑士的身体非常干净，体表无毛，就连腋下和那个部位也相当的光洁。符文将它捏在手里，在骑士呵斥中细细把玩。

骑士领主没有完全失去理智，他强忍着被亵玩的羞耻，重要部位受制于人的惊恐，思考能脱离现状的方法。

他不能怒骂，不能哭泣。那只会挑起对方的欲望。骑士曾见过详细记载omega遭到侵害过程的文案，只是他没想到，有朝一日自己竟会成为主角之一。

“你冷静下来！”  
骑士尝试挣脱束缚，只换来魔力锁链挂在他身体叮当作响。他握紧拳头，关节被捏的泛白。他必须脱离这样的处境。

“现在停下，我不会把这件事情告诉如何人！你......”如果不想名声扫地进入监狱的话。

“唉！我还是很想让这件事宣扬出去的。”

没等骑士把话说完，一点不按常理出牌的符文杀手就打断了他：“这样大家就都会知道，你是我的omega了，也就没那么多闲杂人等在一旁窥伺你了。至于我会因此遭到什么样的处分我不在乎。”

符文亲了亲骑士的面颊，自始至终他的脸上都带着无比真诚的笑意。就好像他并不是踩在犯罪的边缘线上，而只是在拆一件期待已久的礼物一样。

“我喜欢艾索德，喜欢到可以为此付出任何代价。”他贴在骑士的耳边，用牙齿轻轻磨着骑士的耳廓。

“为什么你在看见这幅残缺的身体以后还能说出这样的话？”骑士望着仓库微弱灯光点不亮的昏暗之处。“你不是该就此打住然后从我身上滚开吗？”他无法抑制自己的颤栗，也没办法把滚落的泪水收回眼里。

湿热的液体落在另一人的身上，符文抿起了嘴，因为这番话，他不是很高兴。

“那是不可能的。”他的拥抱成了比锁链更有力的禁锢，符文杀手炙热的体温灼得骑士无处可逃。

“这并不是残缺啊...”符文呢喃着，“这是美丽。”

当衣着整齐的骑士领主从房间里走出来时，天空已经成了墨蓝色，走道里寂寥无人，唯有壁灯支撑着点点银光在黑暗中开辟道路。

骑士向往望去，只看到墨色的树木与建筑剪影。即便望不到大门所在，但那恪尽职守的卫兵一定已经落上了大锁。

“托你的福，今天只能在这里睡沙发了。”骑士领主抱怨道，他一点都不想和其他人解释为什么这么晚还逗留在会议室附近。

“不不不，除了沙发，你还有另一个选择。”倚在门框上的符文张开双臂：“你可以选择睡在我的怀抱...”“你给我滚蛋！”

他只得到了骑士的正义肘击。

在符文杀手捂着肚子假假哀嚎时，骑士却忍不住问到。  
“为什么停下了...最初的时候，哪怕是看见我的身体，你明明是打算做到最后的。”

“你是什么时候改变主意的？”

“在某个傻瓜说自己身体残缺的时候。”

符文回想起骑士那张绝望的面庞，被扒光衣物时剧烈收缩的赤色瞳孔。他叹了口气，觉得自己在那个时候硬得发烫真是相当的不厚道。

我真是个畜生，但至少不是禽兽不如。他暗地里想到。

“我想成为你的alpha，成为你的丈夫，想做你生命中的另一半。而绝不是一个撕扯你的伤疤，用你最畏惧的秘辛挟制你的混账。”

他牵起骑士的手，亲吻对方冰凉的指尖。  
如果你不再拒绝我的话，符文杀手背地里想着。

“可我并不是传统的omega...我不会是世人赞誉的好伴侣，我甚至无法诞下子嗣。”

“可这又有什么呢？”符文是真的不觉得这有什么值得在乎的。

当符文再次凑近骑士时，没有任何束缚，骑士紧握的拳头松开了。新生的恋人们交换了一个浅浅的吻，在窗边相互依偎着......

End.

双方交往的第三周

“这是惯例体检，麻烦导师大人配合一下。”一名暗部工作人员手持着工具箱，走到元素导面前。

“真的好麻烦啊！”同为omega的元素导师不耐烦的挽起袖子，露出有着好几个针孔洁白的手臂。从最开始的害怕委屈到现在的无动于衷，被针扎了连续一个月的元素悔不当初。

“不就是拒绝临时标记，至于天天给我抽血打针吗？？我都躲到这里了还是被你给找着。”

“这是必要的环节，为了证实您不会被性别因素所困扰。”

“拒绝临时标记就只需要抽血打针？不需要进到单人间里做全身检查之类的吗？”一旁伏案工作的骑士领主突然抛出了这个疑问。

“嗯？抽血输药就够了，做什么全身检查？”

“对艾尔搜查队的验证都是交由暗部处理？”

新晋的暗部人员虽然不是很懂，但他还是诚恳的回复到：“是的领主大人，不过验证确实是一件很麻烦的事情，要持续一个季度为验证对象抽血检验呢，都没什么人愿意接，只有像我这样没有功绩的新人为了凑业绩才会领取。”

咔嚓

两人不明所以的望着骑士领主愤怒的捏碎了手中的钢笔。


End file.
